ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatake Kisho
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kisho 'Character Last Name' Hatake 'IMVU Username' KishoHatake 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 10 'Date of Birth' 2/27/196 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4´6 'Weight' 75 pounds 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yoshingakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kisho is quiet, obidient, observant, nice and respectful. Kisho likes to be around Jonin class ninja since he wants to be treated with respect. Kisho does not like to be treated like a little kid or else he would start to lose respect to those that treats him like a little kid. Kisho does not dream of being Hokage since its a big responsibility, all he wants to be a Jonin so he could teach new students on how to become great ninja's. Kisho would do anything to get a little bit of ramen. 'Behaviour' Kisho is quiet and energetic. Kisho likes to cheer up people when they are upset. Kisho loves everyone around him like they were his family, despite how annoying they are he still loves them but he doesnt like to show his affection because he will think that people will tease him. Kisho is pure hearted and he intends to keep it that way. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hatake Clan 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Lightining 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Speed 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):'10 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):'10 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):'15 '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:'50 'Jutsu List Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Kisho of the Hatake Clan is the only child and he is often engergetic due to wanting to impress everyone at the village and he still hasnt awakened the sharingan or learned any jutsu's yet and so he would learn how to use jutsu's at the academy. Kisho wishes to surpass his parents since his parents are always training together and as he watched his parents practiced and the more he watched them the more he wanted to surpass them.Kisho has practiced with his parents but only on fighting and also practiced on how to throw shurikens.Kisho tried awakening his sharingan but it was no use so he hopes he awaken it when he is in the rank of chunin. Kisho usually spends his time throwing shurikens at the wall of his room. He also looks inside the windows of the academy school already wanting to join. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze ((though the profile is a little small. I imagine it will grow quickly.)) ItsumoAi Yamanaka Category:Genin Category:Sunagakure Member